Yo te ayudare
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos hasta que ella es secuestrada; Tiempo después el destino se decide a juntarlos de nuevo en diferente circunstancias. "¿Pero qué carajos? Pensé cuando la vi después de dos años y medio".
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Prologo.**

Mamá me decía que vaya a la cama e intente dormir, pero no podía.

¿Cómo conciliar el sueño cuando tu mejor amiga desaparece de repente?

Eran las tres de la madrugada. Hace unos minutos Charlie, el padre de Bella había llamado a casa para preguntar si ella estaba aquí. A veces pensaba que el padre de mi amiga pensaba que salíamos a escondidas.

Por supuesto, le dije que no estaba, cosa que es cierta, entonces, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Bella?

Ella no era de las que se escapaban por pura rebeldía, al contrario, era una chica muy obediente.

Charlie se resigno y dijo que llamaría a la policía. Le rogué que me avisara después, cosa que me prometió.

…

Dos días y nada. Seguía sin aparecer.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba mi mejor amiga?_ Bella, Bella por favor aparece, no hagas esto_, pensaba demasiado frustrado…demasiado triste.

El teléfono sonó. Hacía poco volvía del instituto —mis padres me obligaron a ir—, donde el rumor de que Isabella Swan había desaparecido se escuchaba por todas partes.

— ¿Hola?

—Muchacho —mascullo Charlie. No me había llamado desde esa madrugada.

— ¿Sabe algo? —pregunte directo al grano.

—Si —la voz del hombre se quebró —.La secuestraron, secuestraron a nuestra Bella.

No tuve tiempo de asimilar la palabra "nuestra" que de pronto solté un gemido lastimero y corte sin pensarlo.

Nudo en la garganta y dolor en el pecho. Lagrimas en los ojos…eso fue todo.

* * *

_Hola, otra vez aquí. Nueva historia!_

_Esta ya hace tiempo tenia escrito esto y dos capítulos. Hace poco la retome y decidí compartirla. Estoy tratando de terminarla así no tengo que tardar tanto en actualizar como en "No es fácil"._

**_Ojala les guste, déjenme su opinión (reviews! :D)_**

_Bye bye._


	2. Mudanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.1: Mudanza.**

Al fin el último viaje a Seattle.

Hacía poco, me aceptaron en la Universidad, y me mudaba para allí, dejando a mi hogar de toda la vida: Forks.

No es que fuera fácil desprenderse de todo. _"Tienes que seguir con tu vida, cariño",_ me dijo mamá hace tiempo, cuando no quería hacer nada aparte de buscar a Bella desde cualquier casa de Forks, hasta cualquier árbol de los bosques.

Pero ella no apareció nunca más. Muchos la dieron por muerta. Sus padres, mi familia y yo –con otros pocos– pensábamos que volvería en cualquier momento, que la soltarían, que alguien llamaría para un intercambio u algo, pero nada. Solo Charlie y yo continuábamos fastidiando a los policías, cuando ellos no tenían y no podían hacer más.

Solo una vez me plantee seriamente la idea de que mi amiga fuera asesinada. Pero me costó respirar con tal solo imaginarlo. _¡NO! _Gritaba mi cabeza, no podía ser. Nadie podía hacerle tal cosa a ella, a la dulce y buena Bella. Ella tenía que estar bien, donde quiera que este.

_¿Dónde estás, donde estas Bella?_ Me preguntaba a diario.

Ahora he intentado olvidarla, olvidarme de hacer esa pregunta. No vale la pena seguir sufriendo. Ese es otro motivo de mi mudanza. Para intentar dejar de pensar en ella, porque todo Forks me la recuerda, lo cual es bastante doloroso.

Tanya me dejo ese año. Era mi novia en mí ante último año, pero con la depresión que sufrí, ella no lo soporto y me dejo. No me importo. Estaba consumido por la tristeza, que otra mas no me importaba. Además recordaba a Bella decirme que no me fiara de ella, que era malvada. Tenía razón…_tiene_ razón. De haberme querido, Tanya habría estado ahí para consolarme.

Los únicos que estuvieron allí y me ayudaron a no derrumbarme era mi familia: Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Alice. También Jasper estuvo ahí desde que todo se descubrió –él es pareja de mi hermana desde ese terrible año–, aunque lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de Rosalie Hale, la novia de mi hermano.

Es decir, cuando Bella estaba allí, siempre se noto una pequeña tensión entre mi mejor amiga y la rubia bonita de Em. Creo que Rose envidiaba a Bella porque Emmett le tenía demasiado cariño —como a una hermana pequeña– y porque era buena. Mi cuñadita, era mi amiga, y solo eso la aplacó los sentimientos malos hacia la desaparecida. Quizá nunca de los nunca se llevarían bien –si Bella llegaba aparecer– pero sabía que Rosalie esperaba a que regresara. Ella cambió cuando un día de ese año me puse a llorar de un momento a otro y tuvo que consolarme diciendo que todo iría bien. En el fondo no es mala, solo la envidiaba.

Sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme en el viaje.

Baje todas las cajas que me traje y las deje en el suelo de mi nuevo departamento. Me gusta. Estoy en el decimo piso y veo gran parte de la cuidad, es algo diferente de mi lugar natal.

…

Oh, Dios, esto es un infierno.

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde mi mudanza y aun así, todo sigue en sus cajas. Lo único que saque la semana pasada fueron las cosas de la Universidad, porque el lunes anterior había comenzado.

Y vaya que todo era difícil. Debo acostumbrarme.

Estaba anocheciendo. Viernes en la noche. Uno pensaría que estaría afuera disfrutado mi independencia, pero no, me decidí por organizar un poco mis cosas.

A la mitad del trabajo alguien toco la puerta.

* * *

_Hola hola._

_Es cortito el capitulo, lo sé, y tampoco tiene mucho, también lo sé. Pero estoy continuando la historia rápidamente por suerte, ya estoy escribiendo el cap número 7, tengo fe de terminarlo pronto. No quiero alargarlo._

**_Aww gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me alegra que la historia les guste. Muchas gracias a los alertas y favoritos!_**

**tayloves** Hola! Sisi, primer review :D ajaja gracias por decir eso "se lee tan bueno ya" jaja espero que continúe así :P De curiosa, y no hace falta que respondas si no quieres, ¿Por qué identificada? :O

**maleja twihard *-*** jaja que linda! Muchas gracias.

**marianella cullen** Jajaj gracias, tratare de no tardar con esta así no vas a tener que ser tan paciente jaja. Me alegra que te encanten mis historias, eso es tan lindo, gracias gracias!

**patymdn** Me alegra que te animaras a comentar y que te gustara

**Lilly Black Masen** :3 muchas gracias! Y a este le tengo más fe de terminarlo pronto jaja

**Esmeralda C** Jaja gracias linda! Espero leerte todavía.

_**No olviden comentar. Las espero, nos leemos pronto, supongo!**_

_Y Felices pascuas ;) jaja_


	3. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.2: Sorpresa.**

Casi me caigo del sillón del puro aburrimiento.

La visita se trataba nada menos que de mi compañera de Universidad: Jessica.

Era algo bonita y demasiado charlatana. Y sacando lo caballeroso en mí, también debo admitir que era algo molesta…no, molesta no, _irritante._ La conozco solo una semana, y ya está fastidiándome.

—Esto, Jessica, lamento interrumpirte, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas—murmure suplicando no haber interrumpido nada en especial de lo que ella hablaba.

Aun desde que llegó me pregunto cómo obtuvo mi dirección. Quizá es una loca.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —se me insinuó con una sonrisita, sin importarle mi mala educación.

Intente no hacer una mueca cuando se sentó _demasiado_ cerca de mí. Me levante rápidamente.

—Espero no ofenderte, pero necesito que te vayas.

—Claro, no te preocupes, Eddie, nos vemos en las clases —y me guiño un ojo.

—Sí, si, por supuesto…

—Adiós —se puso de puntillas y me beso cerca de la comisura de mi labio.

Cuando cerró la puerta al irse, suspire aliviado.

Definitivamente esta chica tiene un problema, y espero no ser yo quien se joda por eso. Aun sentía escalofríos con sus insinuaciones, su besito y su "Eddie".

Detesto que me llamen así. Edward, Ed, hasta Edwarcito, pero Eddie no, ag, lo odio. Bella cuando quería molestarme canturreaba Eddie de aquí para allá, pero con tal confianza que nos teníamos, hasta se me empezaba acostumbrar ese estúpido sobrenombre en sus labios…

Salí del edificio sin darme cuenta, y cuando vi que estaba metido en mi Volvo resople, y me di la cabeza con el volante. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

_No pienses en ella, distráete_, dijo mi mente. Cuando me tranquilice decidí bajar las ventanillas del auto y dar un paseo para descargar mi frustración.

Bella, Bella, Bella. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Mierda, ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Tuve que alejarme del camino de los demás porque muchos me tocaban bocina. Al parecer, estoy tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que la conducción y la atención van a segundo plano en mi cabeza.

No sé qué camino tome, pero al instante supe que era malo. Subí rápidamente las ventanillas y puse trabas a las puertas del coche. Siendo tan afortunado cuando iba a escaparme, en la esquina un semáforo paso de verde a rojo, así que tuve que parar.

Por suerte la calle no estaba del todo iluminada, salvo por un faro; esperaba que las chicas que estaban allí afuera no vieran mi rostro. Estaba avergonzado e incomodo.

_Prostitutas._

Una de ellas me guiño un ojo y yo la ignore. _Vamos, cambia maldito semáforo._

Me exalte cuando una joven toco la ventanilla con sus nudillos.

Rayos.

— ¿Si? —dije bastante educado, sin bajar la ventanilla del todo, solo un poco para que me escuchara.

— ¿No quieres divertirte, bombón?

—No gracias, tengo prisa.

La chica de cabellos rubios me miro por un tiempo que se me hizo eterno y se encogió de hombros.

—Allá tu —y se alejo.

Suspire aliviado. De refilón vi que el semáforo cambio a verde, pero justo cuando iba a seguir avanzando, la vi de lejos.

Era ella. ¡Bella!

* * *

_Hola, he aquí de nuevo._

_Debo confesar que me estoy volviendo atrasar con las historias, y no es por qué no se cómo continuarlas, pase que vi la peli the maze runner y bueno, me gusto mucho y me dio curiosidad y estoy leyendo ya el segundo libro. Soy adictiva, me desconcentro con eso jajaj, lo siento xd ¿Alguien los leyó? Están buenos._

_Chan chan…Hum, mejor no digo nada._

**_Gracias por sus reviews __ y los favoritos y alertas._**

**AnGeeC** Hola! Jaja muchas gracias! Lo de la puerta no fue interesante, solo para darle un poco de suspenso, ahora viene lo bueno(?

**patymdn P**uedo asegurarte que Edward nunca perdió la fe con Bella eso es lo que lo hace kjasghdkahgka jajaj

**maleja twihard** Jajaj nono, no era nadie importante. Pronto ya sabremos bien el tema de Bells

**LTAX** Hola! Muchas gracias. Nop, no era Bella, pero ya apareció que es lo importante jajaja. ¿Cuándo actualizo? No tengo fecha ni día en general, lo hago cuando puedo jaja. Gracias por comentar :D

**Esmeralda C** De a poquito se acaba el misterio ! Ya se sabrá lo de Bella…

_**Gracias por leer y anímense a comentar que les parece. **_

_**Muchas gracias, las espero leer en los reviews :3**_


	4. ¿Reencuentro?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.3: ¿Reencuentro?**

_¿Pero qué carajos?_ Pensé cuando la vi después de dos años y medio.

Siempre imagine que nuestro reencuentro seria emotivo. Que yo iría corriendo abrazarla y ella me devolvería el gesto gustosa. Hasta llegue a suponer que lloraríamos los dos, no lo sé.

Pero en cambio, estoy paralizado, sin poder creerlo. Y ella ni repara en mí…pero es ella. ¡Estaba viendo un milagro! ¡Si es, Bella esta riéndose!

Está hablando con otra chica.

— ¿Pasa algo bombón? —grito la rubia que me hablo antes, desde lejos.

Casi todas se dieron vuelta para fijarse en mi Volvo…no en mi coche no, sino en _mí._

Sus ojos chocolate miraron hacia mi dirección, pero dudo que me reconozca.

Decidí ser valiente y bajarme del auto –no sin antes ponerle el seguro–. Espere y espere por unos largos segundos pero Bella no acudió a mí.

Muchas me silbaban y me decían cosas, pero no me importo. Inspire hondo y me encamine hacia mi mejor amiga, que frunció el ceño y se miraron extrañadas con la chica que estaba a su lado.

Ella estaba sentado en un escalón, por lo que me miro de arriba abajo cuando me puse enfrente suyo ¿No me reconoce? Yo no he cambiado mucho en este tiempo…

—Eh, bombón, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No era que tenías prisas? —pregunto la rubia, acercándose.

—Me parece que quería escaparse de ti, Jane—replico la chica que estaba al lado de Bella —.No le gustas.

La tal Jane se cruzo de brazos, terriblemente enfadada.

—También dudo que se fije en ti, Renata.

— ¡Ya basta! —al fin hablo Bella, quien se levanto para interponerse entre Jane y Renata, muy cerca de mí, también —Esto es absurdo, están perdiendo el tiempo. Arréglense entre ustedes, yo iré con él.

¿Era un plan? ¿Se alejaba de ellas para dejar de fingir que no me conoce?

Me costó tragar mientras nos encaminábamos con mi mejor amiga hacia mi auto.

No había reparado en sus ropas. Vestía un top negro con una minifalda roja y unos tacones de unos cinco centímetros. La Bella que conocí nunca se hubiese vestido así, hasta le daría vergüenza.

Ella alzo las cejas cuando le abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero se subió igual, cuando di la vuelta me senté y le sonreí a Bella. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque era diferente de cómo la recordaba. Esta sonrisa que me dedicaba era coqueta.

— ¿No nos vamos?

—Eh, claro, claro.

Decidí llevarla a mi departamento. Mi primera opción era _Starbucks pero no me gustó la idea de que todos miraran mal a Bella por su vestimenta. Prefería arriesgarme a que un vecino pensara que yo era un necesitado o algo así._

—Lindo auto —comento ella. La mire mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y echaba un vistazo por el alrededor.

—Lo compre hace poco —dije sonriente. Amaba mi Volvo…siempre desde niño quise uno, así que ella misma me alentaba a que no desistiera con tener uno.

— ¡Un estéreo! —se alegro ella, mientras lo encendía. Apenas supo que canción era, comenzó a tararearla.

No quise interrumpirla aunque por dentro me moría por hablar, pero se la veía tan contenta que no quería romper la burbuja.

Aun así cuando llegamos y estábamos yendo al ascensor había demasiada tensión ¿Por qué no dice nada?

—Espacioso y lindo —murmuro cuando entramos al departamento. Cuando cerré la puerta se volteo para sonreírme y se acerco mucho a mi. Algo asustado, ya que no cabía en mi cerebro que es lo que le ocurría, me acorralo en la pared y rodeo mi cuello con sus delgados brazos. Sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los míos.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? Estoy segura que será muy divertido.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No haremos nada —masculle todo rojo, deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Supuse que por todas tu miraditas me escogías a mí para…

— ¡Ni lo menciones! —La interrumpí —.Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella, no me aprovecharía así de ti.

Ella alzo las cejas con escepticismo y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Quién es Bella?

* * *

_Chan chan, que mala soy (? Jajaja_

_Hola! Como están? Espero que bien._

_Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas :D _

_**tayloves** Hola! Jajaj gracias! Ah, pero lo tuyo suena demasiado bonito jajaja, retomar una amistad después de tanto tiempo, aw!_

_**maleja twihard** Ups! Si, Bella esta con las prostitutas y para empeorarlo no es Bella? Jaja e.e_

_**AnGeeC** Jajaj tu reviews me mato._

_**patymdn** Hola! Sisi, la alcanzo para hablar con ella…ya veremos qué pasa._

_**marianella cullen** Hola! Jajaja, si, que es de la vida sin un poco de suspenso? Jaja. Gracias por comentar! :D_

_**Esmeralda C** Ya en los próximos cap entenderán bien que le paso a Bella. Y si Jessica es un cero a la izquierda, o aunque sea en esta historia ajajja xD_

**_Bueno, nos leemos! Reviews?_**


	5. La Propuesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.4: La propuesta.**

Al comienzo, la pregunta que mi amiga me hizo retumbo en mi cabeza, con ecos: _¿Quién es Bella?, ¿Quién es Bella?, ¿Quién es Bella? _Una y otra vez.

Luego lo asimile, y sonreí.

—Ya caí, es una broma, ¿no?

Ella acentuó su ceño.

—Claro que no, pero si quieres decirme así, adelante. Pero te diré, la hora la cobro…

— ¡Ya basta! —la interrumpí casi gritando, otra vez rojo —.No te traje aquí para que te acuestes conmigo —tuve que aclararle para mi vergüenza.

—Pues no lo entiendo, ¿para qué quisiste que venga contigo? ¿Hay algo que no te gusta, que quieres que cambie…—me miro de arriba abajo —o eres gay y esto de traerme es una tapadera?

No me lo podía creer ¡Bella hablaba en serio! ¿Pero qué rayos, le han lavado el cerebro?

—No soy gay, Bella, y lo sabes bien —aclare —.Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo, ¡soy Edward!

—Lo siento querido —dijo mientras se movía y se desparramaba en el sillón —, pero no te he visto en mi vida.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

Fui hacia donde estaba, y me arrodille para estar más bajo y verla fijamente. Sí, estoy seguro, es ella ¿pero entonces porque no me reconoce?

—Oye, lo siento ¿sí? —se disculpo, seguramente se sintió mal al ver mi expresión triste, o así me sentía. Nunca me imagine nada así.

—No tienes porque sentir nada —sacudí la cabeza, mientras me enderezaba —.Simplemente no lo entiendo.

_¿Qué ocurre?_ Pensé. ¿Qué le han hecho? Quien lo habría dicho…hace años que esperaba este reencuentro y resulta que le hicieron algo para que me olvidara, algo para cambiarla, para _prostituirse._

De pronto se me prendió el foco. La única que podría informarme de lo sucedido era ella.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que irme —repuso con ademan de levantarse.

— ¡No, por favor! Tengo algo para proponerte.

Ella me miro interesada, y de vuelta con su sonrisa coqueta. Costaba acostumbrarme, en toda mi vida nunca la había visto de esa forma.

—De acuerdo, te escucho.

—El caso es que, yo te escuchare a ti…claro, si aceptas. Te pagare, como si…esto…me ofrecieras tus…servicios —me sentí completamente estúpido mencionarlo en voz alta, e incomodo.

—Oh —abrió los ojos, interesada con la oferta — ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—De ti, quiero saber tu vida.

Ella frunció el ceño y su boca formo una línea recta, contrariada.

—No es algo lindo —repuso.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Me da curiosidad. Debe ser porque me recuerdas a ella.

— ¿La tal Bella?

Asentí mientras por dentro suspiraba_. Si, tú_, pensé.

—Hum…—lo pensó y después resoplo —, de acuerdo.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Algo para beber?

—Por favor.

Creo que en realidad acepto para atrasar el momento. Aun así cuando fui para la cocina y le servía un vaso de agua me cercioraba de que ella este ahí y no se escapara a la primera oportunidad, pero ella miraba con curiosidad el lugar.

— ¿Qué prefieres? —pregunte desde mi sitio, con el refrigerador abierto viendo que posible comida podría prepararle.

—Eres un chico con recursos, eh —se burlo mientras venia a la cocina y se apoyaba sobre la encimera con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisita.

Me sonroje.

— ¿Me dirás o te seguirás burlando?

—Sorpréndeme.

¿Qué rayos se suponía eso? Odiaba ese tipo de cosas, además Bella también. No le gustaban las sorpresas…

En fin, decidí hacer pastas. Ella se quedo conmigo, observando mi trabajo.

— ¿Hace mucho vives aquí?

—No —respondí —, menos de un mes.

— ¿Y qué hacías por aquella calle? No tienes pinta de necesitar a una chica, seguro muchas mueren por ti en la universidad.

De pronto sentí mucho calor…quizá es el agua que estaba hirviendo la pasta. Trate de concentrarme.

—Fue un error, tome un camino diferente porque estaba distraído. Y no tienes razón, nadie se me tira —excepto Jessica quizás.

Ella se rio. Su risa fue dulce como la que conocía de Bella.

—Ya, seguro. Estas muy bueno, estoy segura que tienes muchas chicas detrás de ti pero que tú no te des cuenta es otra cosa.

Oh vaya. Definitivamente me estaba avergonzando.

— ¿Cómo sabes que voy a la universidad? —le cuestione para distraerme. Mientras tanto en un sartén preparaba una salsa.

—Pues he husmeado que tienes un montón de papeles, se me daba que era por eso ¿Qué estudias?

—Medicina, como mi padre.

—Bien, buena carrera —aprobó mirando para otro lado.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no creo que haya llegado a mis ojos por más que no me hubiese visto. De ser mi amiga de siempre, ella lo habría sabido. Ella era la que me animaba a hacer como mi padre, me aseguraba que algún día sería tan bueno o mejor que él.

No se hablo más por el momento. Yo termine de cocinar y la guié a la mesa pequeña, indicándole que se sentara mientras le dejaba el vaso con agua, otro vaso vacio para mí y buscaba una jarra. Luego le serví en un plato unos suculentos ravioles con una salsa que me había enseñado Esme de la abuela.

—Tiene buena pinta —me halago con una sonrisa.

Para que no vea mi sonrojo fui a servirme. Hay que ver cuántas veces me ha hecho sonrojar desde que la encontré.

Me senté enfrente suyo para observarla mejor. No es que pensara que era un sueño ni nada, eso ya lo sabía. Si me la hubiese imaginado estoy seguro que no hubiese sido así.

Al comienzo, comimos en silencio. Hasta que atisbe una expresión en ella, una expresión de extrañeza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto es raro —confirmo con una risita, nada propio de ella —, nunca me había sentado con un chico a comer, que cocinara y bueno, todo este rollo de tu buen trato.

_Si, si lo has hecho_, me dije con tristeza ¿Cuántas veces fue a comer a casa conmigo? ¿Cuántas veces mis hermanos también nos habían acompañado?

Tampoco quise averiguar "todo este rollo de tu buen trato" me costó tragar cuando le entendí y casi me dio nauseas ¿Cuantos se habrán aprovechado de mi mejor amiga?

—Eh, no te ofendas —dijo rápidamente malinterpretando mi cara —, es lindo —se encogió de hombros.

—Esto es respeto —señale —, tendrías que imponértelo en la vida para que los demás te traten así.

—No vine para clases de morales —me echo una mirada envenenada—. Sé que no apruebas lo que hago, pero es mi trabajo.

_Trabajo_, resople para mí. Pero no replique nada, sino ella no me contaría lo que quería saber.

—Bien, esto nos lleva a ti.

Aparte el plato de comida, sin poder haberlo terminado, se me había quitado el hambre. Al contrario, Bella término todo y suspiro, alzando una ceja y poniendo cara de póquer.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, seguimos avanzando, en el próximo capitulo Bella contara algunas cosillas…_

**_Gracias por los fieles reviews (: y los favoritos y alertas._**

_**patymdn** Bueno, no pasa mucho pero aunque sea Bella no sale corriendo xd_

_**maleja twihard** Juju, eso ya se va a saber, en el prox. Bella va a contar algunas cosas…_

_**marianella cullen** Hola! Jajaj, ¿Cuándo actualizo? No tengo un dia fijo, trato de hacerlo cad dias como mucho. Cuando puedo en realidad jaja._

_**tayloves** Ups, si es Bella xDD Igual Edward no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados jaja_

**_En fin, nos leemos pronto, adiooos :D_**

**_Reviews?_**


	6. Malas noticias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.5: Malas noticias.**

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunte. Ya que ella no sabía que se llamaba Bella me pareció un buen modo de comenzar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me olvide de presentarme, perdón. Soy Marie.

_¡Marie!_ Pensé. Claro, Marie en realidad era su segundo nombre: Isabella Marie Swan ¿Por qué rayos no lo recuerda?

— ¿Quién te puso así? —la cara de Bella se avinagro.

—No lo sé…quien me adopto, creo.

— ¿Adopto? —aquí va. A ver si puedo entender todo este lio.

—Sí, soy huérfana. Es decir, por lo que averiguaron, mi madre murió a dar luz y mi padre nunca apareció —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

No. No es así. Tú tienes a Renee y Charlie.

— ¿Quién averiguo? —me pareció más correcto seguir por ahí. Sino ella habría dicho "por lo que averigüe".

—El hombre que me adopto.

—Cuéntame sobre él.

¿Alguien la había arrastrado hasta un orfanato? ¿Alguien le había dado un golpe en la cabeza para que olvidara todo? No, ahí hay algo raro. No se llamaría casualmente Marie si hubiese sido así.

—Bueno, en realidad no es algo legal —farfullo, creo que se sonrojo, pero bajo la cabeza—. Quiero decir, no recuerdo gran parte de mi vida. Recuerdo que desperté un día en el orfanato. Un hombre que trabajaba allí como voluntario, Cayo, me dijo que me encontraron en la calle tratando de escapar, pues, al parecer como todos los que van a adoptar buscan bebés o niños pequeños me harte y hui.

— ¿Cuantos años tenias cuando eso paso?

—Diecisiete.

Claro, eso tiene lógica, esa era la edad que tenía cuando desapareció. Es algo que_ realmente_ tiene lógica. Es Bella sin dudarlo. No es coincidencia que no recuerde su infancia, su vida. A _mí._

—El dijo que me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que por eso se me han olvidado las cosas —continuo. Yo hice un gesto de dolor ¿Qué le habían hecho? —, me mando a quedarme recostada por la cabeza y como me sentía perdida, le hice caso. Él venía a verme seguido, cuando noto mi tristeza me pregunto qué me ocurría y dije que me sentía sola. Como si extrañara a alguien…era una sensación extraña.

Oh, pase dos años de mi vida —casi tres— extrañándola, conocía ese sentimiento perfectamente.

—En susurros me conto de alguien que me aceptaría a pesar de mi edad…Me ayudo a escapar e ir a buscar a este hombre que me acogió.

Alce la cabeza interesado. Sin duda esos dos eran cómplices.

— ¿Dónde queda aquel orfanato? ¿Aquí en Seattle?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué, quieres adoptar? —se me burlo.

—No, esto…es que conozco alguien que realmente lo desean, ya sabes no pueden tener hijos propios —mentí rápidamente.

—Dame un papel y te escribo la dirección. A veces voy allí a saludar a Cayo, ya sabes, él fue bueno conmigo.

_Bueno_, repetí con acritud. ¡No fue bueno! Se abuso de una joven inocente como ella. La engaño.

Me levante antes de que continuara con su relato. Averiguaría todo acerca de este tipo Cayo. Quizá no era su nombre real, quizá sí. Investigaría por mi amiga, en plan de venganza. Mientras le pasaba una hoja de cuaderno y una lapicera, me pregunte si tendría que involucrar a la policía en esto.

Sé que en Forks, luego de la desaparición de mi amiga y pasara un buen tiempo, realizaron un cartel de búsqueda con una foto. Sé que se le informo a varias partes de , a varias centrales de policías. Estoy seguro que acá deben de haber buscado, pero no a fondo, como hicimos Charlie y yo en Forks, pero claro, esto es una ciudad, cosa que lo complica más. Quizá aquellos carteles los sacaron los que secuestraron a Bella, para que ella no los viera.

Justo cuando me prometía no informarle a nadie, ósea ni a mi familia y a la suya para esperanzarla, ella me tendió la hoja, dejo la lapicera a un lado y me miro con interés.

— ¿En qué piensas? Estabas muy concentrado.

—Nada, asimilando lo tuyo.

—O recordando a esa tal Bella, ¿no?

Sonreí con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ella? Para entenderte —propuso.

—Todavía no has terminado de contarme tu historia. Se está haciendo tarde, aparte.

—Como quieras. Esto, ¿por dónde iba? —se pregunto a sí misma, antes de que pudiera guiarla se acordó: — ¡Ah ya se! Bueno, Cayo me ayudo a escaparme, me dio el nombre y la dirección de este sujeto y le encontré…su nombre es Aro. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, fue muy amable. Me mantuvo e hice amigas que él acogía. Más tarde, me entere que algunas trabajaban para él, de forma voluntaria, claro, allí comencé a trabajar también.

Se detuvo y busco algo, luego vi como sacaba un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

—Eh, ni se te ocurra —le dije antes de que lo prendiera —.Fumar es malo para la salud.

—Bah —se quejo haciendo un mohín pero no lo prendió —.Dime que nunca lo has probado.

—Claro que no.

Frunció el cejo.

— ¿Y las drogas?

— ¡Tampoco! ¿Es que tu si?

Su silencio me lo confirmo: ella si se drogaba.

* * *

_Hola paso rapidito para actualizar, lamento no comentar los reviews, pero se lo agradezco! :DDD_

_Que anden bien y espero seguir leyéndolas._


	7. Plan en marcha

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.6: Plan en marcha.**

No quise escuchar más.

Le dije que prefería que durmiera en vez de seguir hablando, le ofrecí mi cama mientras le decía que yo me recostaría en el sillón.

—Pero ¿Qué dices? Duerme conmigo, la cama es grande.

La observe como si estuviese loca.

—Oh vamos, no voy a violarte —dijo por mi cara —.Ven, no me molesta.

Ella logro dormirse en pocos minutos, ojala yo pudiera. Mi cabeza era un torbellino. Le mire mientras muchas cosas daban vueltas en mi cabeza:

Primer hecho: La secuestraron de Forks y la trajeron aquí. Era obvio que nunca la íbamos a encontrar.

Segundo hecho: Le han dado un golpe en la cabeza y algo más, pero ¿Qué?

Tercer hecho: sin confirmar, pero casi seguro, esos dos —Aro y Cayo— deben ser cómplices ¿habría alguien más? Ellos deben de haber sido los que la secuestraron y trajeron aquí, e inventaron todas esas mentiras que Bella cree que es su vida.

Cuarto hecho: no sé cómo hacer para que me recuerde.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudare —susurre acariciándole los cabellos.

Luego me dormí.

…

No quise abrir los ojos. No quise enfrentar esta asquerosa realidad que se me presento ¿Por qué ha de ser todo _tan_ complicado? Con un suspiro me desperté.

Bella no estaba conmigo. Me levante algo desorientado.

— ¿Marie? —sabía que no me respondería si le llamaba por su nombre verdadero.

Nadie contesto.

Me asome por el baño, pero la puerta estaba abierta, eche un vistazo en la cocina y algo me llamo la atención.

Era el papel donde había escrito la dirección del orfanato, mucho más abajo, volvió a escribir:

_Gracias por escucharme. Y perdón por recordarte a esa chica llamada Bella. Me pareció lo mejor irme y no cobrar nada, era muy…no se qué palabra usar. Ojala te vaya bien. Fue un gusto conocerte._

_Marie._

Se fue…se ha ido.

Sentí que me costaba respirar y como el corazón se detenía y luego reanudaba su latir aunque muy dolorosamente.

_No, no, no_ pensé para tranquilizarme, _ya sabes donde puedes encontrarla._

…

Tenía que aprovechar que era sábado y no tenía clases.

De no haberlo pensado bien, ya la estaría buscando nuevamente para disfrutar de su compañía, porque por más mentiras que rodee su nueva vida, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga. Anoche note algunas cosas que no habían cambiando…o no tanto. En fin, dije que sería una estupidez, ella pensaría que estoy desesperado —es así, pero no quería demostrárselo— por lo que decidí ir a ese orfanato.

Quizá me meta en un lio muy grande. También estuve sopesando la idea de que me borren del mapa si insisto mucho en sonsacarle información a estos tipos. No iba a involucrar absolutamente a nadie en esto. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo, por algo me la cruce nuevamente, quizá era algo del destino, que se yo…

El único percance que tome por si algo malo ocurría era escribir una nota que, si me pasaba algo, confiaría que mi familia vendría aquí y la encontraría. Contándole todo el tema de Bella y que es lo que estoy haciendo.

Conduje un buen rato. El orfanato quedaba lejos, pero no me resulto difícil encontrarlo. Era un lugar grande.

Me baje del Volvo y encamine hacia la puerta.

—Hola muchacho —me recibió una mujer regordeta.

—Eh, hola.

—Pasa querido —me hizo entrar al lugar y me guio hacia unas escaleras que daban a una puerta que rezaba: oficina —.Llámame señora Cope, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —ofreció luego de señalarme que me sentara en una silla frente a su escritorio.

—Bueno mire, he conocido una familia que adopto a alguien aquí…me hice muy amigo de esa chica…y ella me ha contado la historia de cuando estuvo aquí, pero no lo recuerda bien porque se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? —pregunto extrañada.

—Marie —respondí, sabiendo que no usarían su nombre real. Le di vueltas al asunto y supuse que antes de hacerle perder la memoria para que lo olvide, le preguntaron datos, como su segundo nombre, edad, etc.

— ¿Marie? ¿Hace cuanto estuvo acá?

—Un poco menos de tres años.

— ¿Una niña?

—No, una joven de diecisiete años.

—No, entonces definitivamente ella no fue y nunca estuvo anotada en la lista. Mira dulzura, me sé cada nombre de chico y chica que viven aquí y la edad que tienen. La niña más grande es una jovencita de dieciséis años llamada Bree.

—Oh —murmure. Entonces mis suposiciones están cada vez más cerca de ser ciertas.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber si eres amigo de esa joven?

—Quiero ayudarla a recordar su pasado.

Eso conmovió a la mujer y me dio unas palmaditas en una de mis manos.

—Eso es muy lindo, me gustaría ayudarte, pero estoy segura que ella no estuvo instalada aquí.

—Ella me hablo de un tipo que le ayudo —murmure sin rendirme—.Su nombre es Cayo.

—Oh —dijo y vi una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba —Si, Cayo.

— ¿Qué me puede contar de él? ¿Trabaja aquí?

—Viene a ayudar voluntariamente diferentes días en la semana. No quiere trabajar fijo aunque se lo ofrecí varias veces, dice que no lo necesita y que le gusta ayudar…Las niñas son su especialidad, las jóvenes le siguen mucho, es un buen hombre.

_Mentiroso_, pensé con furia. Maldito mentiroso. Ya las pagara.

Asentí lentamente, como si procesara la información e intente dedicarle una sonrisa convincente.

—Ósea que es imposible contactar con él.

—No, cariño. Cayo está muy interesado en esta jovencita llamada Bree. Y a ella le gusta su compañía, día por medio viene a verla. Estoy segura que se pasara por aquí en un rato.

Otra chica de la que se quería aprovechar. Y esta pobre señora ni cuenta se da. _Lamentable._

—Oh, fabuloso, ¿le molesta si me quedo y le espero?

—No, claro que no ¿Sabes cómo es?

—Hum no —me avergoncé.

—Es un hombre alto, pálido, de cabello rubio y ojos negros —me describió como pudo.

—Muchísimas gracias señora Cope.

—De nada, cariño.

Espere como dos horas. Estaba aburrido. Me volví al confort del Volvo con la seguridad que la señora Cope no me echaría a patadas si volvía. La verdad que la mujer era muy amable y tratable.

Me estaba por dormir justo cuando le vi, ya que coincidía con las descripciones que me dijo la señora. Alto, rubio. Antes de que pudiera entrar al edificio, me baje rápidamente del auto y lo embestí contra la pared del edificio, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

— ¡Que rayos te pasa! —grito furioso, tratando de zafarse.

—Antes de que te lleve tirando de los pelos a la policía, te recomendaría que te quedaras tranquilo y vayamos a hablar con calma en algún lado _ahora_ —ordene con voz contenida. La amenaza flotaba en el aire.

Y él se dio cuenta, obviamente. Dejo el forcejeo al segundo y me miro con ojos fríos. Eran tan negros como el carbón. Estaba furioso y asustado.

—De acuerdo —accedió sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

Por miedo a que saliera corriendo le agarre del antebrazo mientras él caminaba hacia una plaza que estaba a dos cuadras del orfanato. Escogió sentarse en un banco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué mierda quieres saber?

—Háblame de tu interesante trabajo.

Torno una sonrisa torcida, burlona.

— ¿Qué —quiso saber —esto forma parte de un plan de venganza? La chica que quieres vengar ya no es la misma seguramente —y se rio de forma cruel a sabiendas de que yo tenía una idea más o menos a lo que se dedicaba.

Lo tome por el cuello de la camisa, sin importarme que alguien en la plaza se asustara de la situación, lo otro me importaba un comino. Este estúpido se burla y no pienso tolerarlo. No después de todo lo que pasamos Bella, su familia, mi familia y yo.

—Tranquilo —murmuro, haciendo un gesto como si estuviese deteniendo el transito—, si continuas así no podre contarte nada.

Me tenía en sus manos y lo sabía. Pero tampoco dejare que se aproveche.

—Comienza —le obligue.

* * *

_Hola, como están?_

_Gracias por los rr, favoritos y alertas (:_

_**patymdn** Si, le hubiese convenido hablar con los demás, pero me temo que este Edward es un poco orgulloso y tonto xD_

_**marianella cullen** Jajaja si _

_**Esmeralda C** Si fue dura, aunque ella lo cree hasta cierto punto. _

_**maleja twihard** En el próximo capitulo Cayo va a desembuchar algunas cosas más sobre lo que le hicieron a Bella gadhgkah_

**_Nos leemos! Eso espero, reviews?_**


	8. Mas información

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.7: Más información.**

—Solo por curiosidad —hablo mientras yo quitaba mis manos de su camisa — ¿Cuál es la chica?

_Qué te importa_, fue lo primero que pensé.

—Marie —dije sarcásticamente.

Él hizo una mueca, intentando no reírse.

—Ah sí.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —casi le gruñí. No iba a aguantar mucho a este tipo.

—Mira, fue una casualidad. Recuerdo el lugar de esa chica, era un pueblesucho.

Fruncí el ceño, enojado por la burla de Forks. Él lo tomo como una confirmación.

—Debo añadir que ella estuvo en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. No estábamos bien seguros de si… —miro para todos lados —secuestrar a alguien de aquel pueblo, pues todos parecían conocerse. Tomábamos un riesgo.

Y así fue. En realidad, así fue como la policía pudo confirmar que Bella fue secuestrada. Estuvieron investigando, y allí en Forks se comento de un auto que no tenía nadie que viviera allí. Un Audi, creo que era, modelo viejo, pero era un Audi después de todo. Era una novedad verlo allí, ya que el auto más bello que se podía apreciar era el Mercedes de papá.

Lamentablemente no pudieron ir en su búsqueda, porque hay miles de Audis por , aparte de que nadie le había tomado la patente, cosa que no era difícil de imaginar, porque nunca nadie tuvo que desconfiar de alguien, ya que Forks siempre fue muy tranquilo, claro está, aparte de conocerse entre todos.

—Pero tu _amiga,_ prácticamente puede decirse que nos la hizo fácil…Ella solita estaba caminando en plena madrugada por allí.

— ¡Es mentira! —exclame rápidamente. Bella era una chica aplicada, yo la conocía muy bien.

—Oye no es mi culpa que ella decidiera salir para comprobar que la chica con la que salía su mejor amigo hiciera no se qué y que ella le demostraría a él que ella no valía la pena —se encogió de hombros —, eso fue lo que dijo cuando le pregunte que hacía por allí tan tarde.

Me paralice por unos segundos.

Tuve que procesar aquella información. Bella había sido secuestrada culpa _mía_. Ella había salido en la mitad de la noche para desenmascarar a Tanya de algo, quizá de un engaño, era algo que no podía pensar ahora. Ella siempre mantuvo su opinión sobre mi ex —que era malvada— y me lo quiso demostrar, y así terminamos. Ella lejos de mí, olvidándome, haciendo su vida de lo que menos merecía, y yo extrañándola, investigando y vengándola.

—Es mentira —repetí, pero más que nada por lo desconcertado que estaba —, tú no puedes saber eso, no puedes recordarlo tan bien —acuse.

—Puedo asegurarte que si, muchacho. Mira hace tiempo que no hago nada de esas cosas, tuvimos que calmar las aguas para que no sospechara nada nadie. Puedo decirte que esa chica fue casi la última de nuestros planes.

La bilis se me subió por la garganta.

—En fin, mi trabajo no solo consiste en secuestrar —murmuro por lo bajito —.Es saber bien la vida que lleva la chica. Nos ayuda a alejarnos de todo problema.

— ¿Cómo han hecho para que olvide todo?

—Has llegado verdaderamente lejos, debo admitirlo. Nunca nadie ha insistido por una chica, ya han pasado años de nuestras aventuras y nadie me encontró.

—Oh, debo añadir que tienes suerte que yo te encontrara —musite con sarcasmo —, nunca me rendí por ella.

— ¿Era tu novia? No recuerdo que ella mencionara eso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste para que te contara sus cosas?

—Persuasión —murmuro en un intento de salirse por la tangente.

—Dilo.

—Amenazándola, ¿Qué más? —Respondió al ver mi furia y mis manos crispadas en puños; se encogió de hombros —," habla o algo le pasara a tu familia" y cosas así. Con ella fue más rápido, ella pensaba que la íbamos siguiendo desde hace tiempo y que conocíamos su casa, etc.

_Pobre Bella_, pensé mientras me ahogaba en la pena.

—Todavía no respondiste lo otro, ¿Cómo han hecho para que olvide su vida?

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que hablare?

—Mira, te sugiero que lo hagas por las buenas, a menos que no se…quieras ir conmigo a la policía —insinué haciéndome el pensativo.

Él gruño entre dientes y se rindió:

—Con medicina…y no me preguntas con cual porque no tengo idea.

Esa confesión me desconcertó ¿medicina? Pero ¿Cómo?

—Y como es que no sabes cuál es, la debes conocer para robarla.

—Hay un doctor implicado en todo esto, niño bobo —yo abrí la boca de puro asombro —, ya sabes, uno le debe algo a alguien y así se paga: con favores.

Sacudí mi cabeza, aun impresionado. No podía creer que alguien que dedicaba su vida para salvar y sanar gente, esté involucrado en este tipo de cosas. Hay corruptos en todos lados.

—Pero…para eso se necesitaría…una dosis muy fuerte ¿no? —pregunte en voz muy baja, asustado.

—Supongo, ni idea. No es lo único que le inyectamos.

Creo que mi mirada de odio y asco lo traspaso, porque se hecho un poco para atrás.

Era obvio que se refería a la droga.

— ¡Son unos hijos de puta! —grite y me abalance sobre él.

Lo tire de la banca al suelo, y encima de él empecé por darle un puñetazo. Los nudillos me dolieron, pero sentí placer al ver como Cayo sangraba por la nariz.

Sé que me tendría que preocupar que donde estoy es un lugar público, un lugar donde la gente disfruta para dar un paseo, caminar, correr, andar en bici, pasarla en familia, pasear al perro, jugar, etc ¿pero me importaba? Ahora no. Estaba cegado por la furia y el odio. Porqué estos malditos secuestraron, drogaron, y cambiaron por completo a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Lo pagaran! —seguí diciendo con otro golpe, mientras que el rubio trataba de zafarse, pero con mi peso no podía.

En un momento absurdo en mi mente, me sentía como en _Los Simpsons,_ como Homero. Era como si tuviese en un hombro en mi oreja derecha a un yo en forma de diablo diciéndome que continuara con la venganza, que este tipo se merecía lo que estaba haciendo, mientras en mi otro hombro en mi oreja izquierda estaba mi yo en forma de ángel, diciéndome que lo más prudente era llevarlo a la policía.

Antes de poder decidir cual opción elegir, alguien me saco de encima de Cayo.

— ¡Déjalo! —me obligo la voz de un hombre mientras tomaba de mis brazos y me los llevaba en mi espalda para dejar de golpear al desgraciado.

Mientras otro adulto ayudaba a Cayo a levantarse. Que se hiciera el pobrecito me dio más furia.

— ¡Suéltame! Se lo merece —me debatí sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el desconocido que ayudo al rubio que asintió.

—Sí, gracias por ayudarme, por un momento pensé que este loco me mataría.

—Ven, llevaremos a este tipo a la policía y a ti al hospital —propuso.

—No, no, gracias —agradeció rápidamente cuando se menciono ir a la policía —, ya iré yo tranquilo. Gracias nuevamente, ¡adiós!

Al comienzo se largo caminando y de a momentos corriendo. Cuando desapareció de mi vista me quede quieto, helado, porque ya no había más furia, solo un extraño sentimiento de soledad. Aquel tipo se salvo. Quizá avise a Aro, quizá solo escape. Quién sabe. Nunca pagara su merecido como debe, y todo porque yo actué como idiota.

—Te voy a soltar —me aviso el hombre que aun me retenía —tranquilo.

Ya no sentí ninguna presión. No sentía nada. Aquellos dos hombres que intervinieron se me quedaron mirando con una mezcla de confusión en los rostros. Yo los ignore y empecé a caminar, alejándome de aquella plaza y de ellos.

Mientras iba al auto, me mire los nudillos, que estaban rojos. Suspire.

La venganza no terminaba aquí. _Claro que no_, pensé. Aunque Cayo había escapado no quería decir que mi trabajo terminara aquí. Ese tal Aro no se iba a salvar. Por supuesto que no.

* * *

_**Holaaa, vengo aquí a las apuradas nuevamente, pero como el capitulo ya estaba hecho me pareció bueno aprovechar y subirlo así no tardo tanto en las actualizaciones.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**_

_** Nos leemos.**_


	9. Venganza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap. 8: venganza.**

Iba muy distraído, pensativo. Justo cuando estaba por subir al Volvo, alguien me llamo, alguien que no podría ignorar fácilmente.

— ¿Edward? —Bella viene hacia mí. Ahora con ropas adecuadas: una blusa azul que le queda muy bien –ese color siempre la favoreció, en mi opinión– unos jeans y unas zapatillas. Si, como antes.

—Oh, hola Marie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú me diste la dirección ¿recuerdas? Vine a averiguar por mis amigos, justo me estaba yendo.

Ella al parecer no se tragó mi embuste. Frunce el ceño

—Pues yo vengo del orfanato y no te vi.

— ¿No? —Me hago el extrañado —, que raro… ¿tú a que vienes?

—A visitar a cayo, pero no vino hoy —me informa.

—Que lastima, otro día será —mentí—, hubiese sido genial conocerlo ¿a qué si?

Ella no noto mi sarcasmo.

—Ajá.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a un lado? —propuse señalando mi vehículo.

— ¿No voy a interrumpir nada? —se burló con su sonrisa coqueta.

—Qué va ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Pues…te sonara raro quizás —murmuro avergonzándose— pero quería ir a una biblioteca.

—Sube, tu guíame.

La noticia no me sorprendió lo mas mínimo. A Bella siempre le había gustado leer. Que ella no lo recuerde es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué te gusta leer? —me pico la curiosidad mientras viajábamos.

—Bueno, la semana pasado termine de leer Jane Eyre, voy variando.

— ¿Has leído romeo y Julieta?

—Por supuesto —presumió.

— ¿Cumbres borrascosas?

—No, ese no ¿está bueno? —inquirió interesada.

Tuve una chispa de esperanza. Ese era uno de los libros que más leía en Forks; aun no entendía que le gustaba del libro, trato de explicarme muchas veces, en fin…quizá leerlo le recordaría su fanatismo, le haría recordar algo.

En un semáforo que nos detuvo, de pronto sonó una melodía de un celular.

— ¡Hola! —Saludo Bella entusiasmada —, estaba yendo para una biblioteca… ¿a Cayo? —Dijo de pronto y preste más atención —no, no lo vi… ¿pasa algo Aro? Oh, bueno, en un rato me tienes ahí, bye —y corto la llamada, suspirando.

— ¿Qué paso?

—No lo sé, pero al parecer algo ocurrió —me respondió absorta en sus pensamientos —, déjame en la próxima esquina.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Frene aunque mis intenciones era no perderla de vista. Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente.

—No creo que puedas hacer nada. Además despreocúpate, Aro quería verme, nada más.

Aro quiere verla, claro. Se mencionó a Cayo en la llamada…por lo cual el desgraciado le aviso al otro. Miro a Bella, indefensa, sin saber nada ¿qué serían capaz de hacerle?

La pregunta me asusta, porque hoy mismo me entere todo lo que fueron capaz de hacer con ella ¿y si la mataban? ¿o si la trasladaban a otro lugar? Estoy cien por ciento seguro que Aro llamo a mi amiga para que yo dejase esta estúpida venganza, para que la quite de mi vista, para que se cerciore que no hace nada para desenmascarar lo bestia que es él.

—Oye en serio, no pasa nada —me calmo ella. Supuse que mi expresión estaba bastante alterada.

Decidí ir con la verdad. Negué con la aveza.

—A mí no me lo parece.

—No te preocupes. Además…soy fuerte.

Se encaró a la puerta para abrirla y salir, pero yo fui más rápido. Accione muy velozmente las trabas del coche para que bajaran y prohibieran que saliera.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? —Se enfrentó a mí con furia, nunca la había visto de esa forma — ¡déjame salir! Abre la maldita puerta o…me pondré a gritar.

—Pues hazlo —la rete mientras encendía el coche para ir a casa.

— ¡Con que derecho te crees para decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Métetelo en tu maldita sesera, no soy tu bella!

Las palabras me dolieron como si fuesen apuñaladas, porque eran ciertas en cierto sentido.

—No dejare que nadie te haga daño —murmure, aunque más para mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió frunciéndome el ceño.

—No lo entenderás.

—Explícate de una buena vez, no me des vueltas.

Su tono me irrito.

— ¡Te han secuestrado, Marie! —Casi le grite, muy sarcásticamente—, no eres quien crees ser.

Al principio pensé que empezaría con una sarta de insultos, pero no llegaron. Del enojo predomino la tristeza. Su cara cambio por completo.

— ¿Qué rayos dices?

—No sé cómo —comencé a decirle—, pero intentaremos todo, iremos a un doctor y veremos cómo podemos hacer para que recuerdes, algo, un psicólogo que te ayuden lo que sea, pero volverás a ser quien yo conozco.

—Estas más loco de lo que creí —admitió impresionada—, ¡no te conozco, Edward, nunca te vi!

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare —le repetí, aunque ahora ella estaba consciente.

—Deja de decir incoherencias y déjame salir, ¡ya! —ordeno.

Un semáforo me paro cerca de casa.

La vi, y para mí dentro suspire.

—Lo siento.

Antes de preguntar porque le decía eso, le di un golpe en la cabeza para noquearla.

* * *

_Holaa! Discúlpenme por colgarme y no actualizar. En realidad con este fic no tengo excusas, bueno, solo una: no tengo internet para poder publicar. La historia ya la tengo la mitad escrita, así que cuando pueda volveré a subir capitulo._

**_Gracias a toda la gente que me apoya, que me deja hermosos reviews, que me dejan sus alertas y favoritos._**

_Nos leemos!_


	10. Aro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap. 9: Aro.**

Me costó traer a Bella al departamento. En estos casos es cuando tengo que admitir que aunque haya un ascensor, el piso diez no es el mejor…

Sabía que ella recobraría el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Cerré con llave la puerta de entrada, no sin antes acostarla en mi cama. La deje sola al entender que no podía soportar mirarla, porque me hallaba perdido, preguntándome que rayos hice y que es lo que voy a hacer. Por lo que fui al sillón.

Sentí un ruido detrás mío. Cuando me levante y me voltee, Bella estaba de pie sosteniendo un adorno que Alice me regalo para el departamento.

—Aléjate de mí —escupió ella, avanzando de a poco la puerta, mientras yo estire los brazos sin saber qué hacer.

—Confía en mí —trate de hacerla razonar.

— ¡Ja! —Exploto, deteniéndose — ¿confiar en ti cuando me secuestras y me golpeas? Sí, claro.

—No lo entiendes, te encuentras en peligro, yo solo te quiero ayudar.

Su ceño era suficiente. No me creía nada.

Se dirigió a la puerta y tiro, pero obviamente no logro abrirla.

—Dame la llave antes de que te tire con esto en la cabeza.

—No creo que lo hagas.

— ¿Me estas subestimando?

—Marie, eso me lo regalo mi hermana, ¿en serio serias tan desalmada? —Como supuse, ante mis palabras ella resopló y dejo el cacharro suavemente en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos —, quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Y acaso piensas que con todo esto lograras que te responda?

—Calculo que te gustaría hacer todo por las buenas —asentí. Por dentro esta situación me hacia mal, pero era la única forma, con eso trataba de convencerme…— ¿Dónde vive ese tipo llamado Aro?

—Y obviamente no me dirás porque lo quieres saber…oh, para, para, ¿él es el peligro? ¡Pero por favor! —se burlo poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego, separando claramente palabra por palabra, como si yo fuese un retardado, dijo: —.Él-me-ayudo.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero no es así. Vamos, la dirección, ahora.

—No.

—Ok —repuse —, entonces por las malas.

Su mirada de odio era tal que tuve que desviar la mirada, pero seguí con el plan: de uno de mis bolsillos saque su celular que le quite apenas la desmaye en el auto.

—Ah vaya, no me debería sorprender. Me secuestras y encima me robas.

Le dedique una mirada fulminante. Ya me estaba cansando.

—Con esto te demostrare que tenía razón. Esas mierdas se pudrirán en la cárcel.

— ¡El que tendría que ir a la cárcel eres tú, o al manicomio!

Ignorándola, busque para escribir un mensaje nuevo en el celular. Le escribiría a Aro haciéndome pasar por Bella que estaba perdida en alguna calle para que pasara a "buscarla" y obviamente yo lo esperaría, lo retendría mientras avisaba a la policía que vayan a arrestarlo.

No preví que haría Bella, pero de pronto se me tiro encima. Más que nada por la sorpresa, me tiro al suelo. Forcejeó para tomar su celular con una mano mientras con la otra me tapaba la cara para distraerme. Aun así yo extendí mi brazo por la cabeza, para alejárselo. Ella gruño y siguió intentando.

—Dámelo.

— ¡No!

En medio de la pelea, la musiquita del celular comenzó a sonar, paralizándonos.

Bella se alejo y se sentó en el piso, extendiendo la mano, indicándome que respondería.

Yo en cambio tenía otro plan: sentándome también, fui yo quien atendió la llamada.

— _¿¡Marie donde carajos estas!?_ —vocifero un hombre apenas pulse responder.

—Hola, Aro ¿no? —musite con voz dura, y del otro lado se quedo en silencio. De no ser por la respiración, hubiese creído que había cortado. Bella miro para otro lado, enojada.

— _¿Quién habla?_

Resople.

—Supongo que lo sabes, Cayo te habrá contado, ¿no?

Eso le llamo la atención a mi mejor amiga.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —pregunto Aro con voz fría.

—Primero, el apellido de Cayo, y también el del doctor que está implicado en sus asuntos.

—_Cayo Bower y Marcus Heyerdahi._

Pensé que tendría que extorsionarlo primero, pero colaboro rápidamente.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

—_Mira, si piensas que te lo diré es porque no eres tan inteligente como quieres demostrar. Te di los otros nombres porque ellos me importan un comino, pero no dejare que estropees mi vida._

Un canalla. Alto y claro. Los otros no eran nadie, solo peones en su tabla de ajedrez.

— ¡Y te piensas que yo me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando estropeaste la vida de mi mejor amiga!

—_Solo se la cambie. Pregúntaselo si estas con ella, pregúntale si no es feliz o si lo es, te sorprenderá la respuesta_ —se burlo.

—La pagaras —amenace igual de frio que él.

—_No veo como._

—Le haré recordar. Y después de eso, tu iras a la cárcel.

Su risa me descoloco.

—_Eso sería un milagro. Déjala en el callejón que queda a cinco cuadras donde te encontraste con Cayo, y haré de cuenta que esto nunca paso._

Y cortó.

* * *

_Hola, hola._

_Estoy contenta de anunciar que ya me falta poco para terminar esta historia, el tema es que no se bien que final darle adkghdalkgha e.e_

_Bueno, aquí vemos lo canalla que es Aro, los apellidos de Cayo y Marcus son de los actores que interpretaron dichas personas jajaja, es que no quería decir Vulturi, porque después verán que se definen así como un clan, en fin..._

**_Gracias a las que me dejaron un review, esos favoritos y alertas!_**

_**MartinaLecuona** Jajajja sii , bueno el final de Cayo y Aro si lo tengo bien decidido, yo voy escribiendo el capitulo 15 y me parece que estoy en eso jaja. Saludos!_

_**Martu Vampira** Gracias :D Acá hay nuevo, ahora cuando vuelva a un ciber subo el próximo cap, espero leerte!_

_**patymdn** Hola! uf, ya veras como se desarrollan las cosas, ya falta poco ;)_

_Nos leemos!_


	11. ¿Enamorado?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia (:**

* * *

**Cap.10: ¿Enamorado?**

— ¿Qué es ese rollo de tu mejor amiga? —cuestiono Bella al ver que ya no hablaba más por su celular.

No le conteste.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella era tu mejor amiga? —insistió.

—Sí, tu —respondí, asintiendo pesadamente con la cabeza.

Ella bufó.

— ¡Pues yo creía que era tu novia! Si vieras como reaccionas cada vez que hablas de ella.

—De ti —masculle, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pensando que si era una pesadilla ya podía terminar; e ignorar lo que ella me decía —, tu eres Isabella.

—Esto ya me tiene cansada —dijo, levantándose del suelo — ¿Qué sabes de Cayo? ¿Y qué te dijo Aro?

— ¿Por qué? —Abrí los ojos para mirarla de forma tortuosa — ¿Por qué te han hecho esto?

Ella no respondió. Se acercó a mí, y extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

—No tengo ni idea a que te refieres, pero ya déjalo Edward, no lograras nada.

Enfrente de ella, me quede pensando si tenía razón ¿no lograría nada?

Y todo este esfuerzo, si me era sincero conmigo mismo no estaba valiendo la pena, como ella decía. De pronto comencé a largar lágrimas, como cada vez que estaba en Forks y pensaba en ella.

—Oye, no,no,no —murmuro acercándome, y perdida, me abrazo para consolarme —, no llores.

Con ese gesto creo que mi llanto se intensifico. Quizá quedaba como un ridículo chico debilucho, pero esto me tiene tan cansado…

—Eh, Edward, tranquilo.

Me llevo hasta el sillón y me dejo que llorara sobre su hombro. Oler su perfume peculiar, ese olor que la caracterizaba –a fresas– fue mucho para mí. Llore un montón de tiempo, mientras pensaba que diablos iba hacer, porque yo no entregaría a Bella a ese tipo de nuevo, ¿pero que va hacer él? Y ella, ella no confía en mí, ella no cree nada de esto, no voy a lograr convencerla de nada.

—Hum, hare algo de comer, ya es algo tarde —repuso, separándose lentamente de mí. Cuando vio que no sucumbí nuevamente, asintió para sí, y fue a la cocina.

Sé que removió y busco para ver qué podía hacer, pero simplemente no podía concentrarme para ayudarla. Ella tampoco pregunto nada.

Al rato el departamento se llenó de un olor algo conocido para mí, aunque sea después de tanto tiempo: Bella estaba haciendo su lasaña.

Me asome por el sillón y la vi silbar mientras controlaba algo en el horno. Eso casi me rompe el corazón, porque mi mejor amiga amaba cocinar –Renée no era tan buena como ella, y Charlie apenas si sabía hacer huevo frito– y una de sus especialidades era lo que está haciendo ahora.

—Huele bien —halague mientras me acercaba.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente, a lo Bella.

—A pesar de em, todo, me pareció buena idea —admitió, y miro nerviosa al horno —, espero que de gusto este igual de bien que el olor, ¿no?

—Créeme, estará riquísimo. Te tengo fe.

Ella alzo la ceja, divertida.

— ¿No crees que te envenenare?

—Lo dudo, porque no tienes con qué —le señale con una sonrisa, pequeña, pero lo era.

—Pon la mesa, ya le falta cinco minutos.

La obedecí con mi humor un poquitín mejorado. Aunque sea todavía no me seguía exigiendo que le abriera la puerta para irse.

—Wow, está bueno —se sorprendió después de dar su primer bocado a su comida.

Yo le fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que no te tengas fe en algo que siempre cocinas?

—Es la primera vez que lo hago —confeso avergonzada.

Por supuesto que no.

— ¿La primera vez? Esto no tiene pinta de ser la primera vez que lo preparas —señale, haciéndome el incrédulo.

—No sé, es algo raro —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros —, lo tenía en la cabeza y simplemente lo hice.

Una chispa de esperanza broto en mí…otra vez. Si a Bella le estaban rodando cosas por la cabeza es porque aún están ahí, solo que ocultas, yo tengo que llevarla a la luz para ayudarla a recordar.

— ¿Edward? —Me llamo —, ¿me dirás lo de Cayo y Aro?

Resople y negué con la cabeza.

—No ¿para qué? No me creerás.

—Tratare de ser razonable, de no juzgarte —prometió con una sonrisa tentadora.

—Bueno, te mentí —admití rindiéndome—. No quería la dirección del orfanato para lo que te dije…

—Ya lo sé —me corto sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Entonces por qué me la diste?

—Curiosidad.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— En fin, entre allí y hable con la mujer del lugar y le pregunte por Cayo, me dejo esperarle y después me lo cruce.

—Entonces si fue —repuso con ansiedad — ¿Qué paso?

—Pues me ha contado una historia de terror.

Bella bufó.

—Bueno, ¿sabías que Cayo en realidad no trabaja en ese lugar? La mujer de ahí, la señora Cope me dijo que iba muchas veces pero que nunca quiso trabajar fijo ahí, ¿no puedes pensar por qué razón?

Ella no contesto. Solo me miro, esperando.

—Yo entendí porque tu amigo no quería estar fijo ahí. Él solo va cuando lo necesita ¡Oh! ¿Y sabes que más me entere? Él estaba yendo bastante seguido porque estaba interesado en una chica del orfanato que tiene dieciseises años ¿te suena algo así?

Bella ya no me miraba. Le fruncía el ceño a la mesa, como si no entendiera nada.

— ¿Y qué paso cuando lo encontraste? —apenas susurro.

—Le di su merecido, pero no el que en realidad tendría que haber sido. Unos tipos nos separaron y él escapo. Le aviso a Aro…un gran idiota, debo añadir, porque si pensó que eso lo ayudaría, tengo que decir que ese Aro es más traicionero de lo que el rubito podría imaginarse. Le delato al instante cuando le pregunte por los apellidos.

— ¿Apellidos? —cuestiono, poniéndose pálida.

—Sí, el de Cayo y de un doctor…

— ¿Marcus?

La mire fijamente.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Es el médico conocido que tenemos. Aro siempre nos hace atender por él.

—Pues claro —resople.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el doc en todo esto?

—Él es un cómplice más…según tu amigucho es un favor que le hace a Aro, pero no me interesa, eso no justifica lo que hace. Las droga, usan en ustedes medicina que no tendría que usar —dije muy molesto. Estaba indignado.

Bella no sabía si estaba escuchándome. Miraba el suelo muy perdida, sin saber que creer…o quizá solo fingía porque estaba al frente suyo.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —suplique.

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo a la defensiva.

—Quédate. Solo por hoy. Mañana te dejo que te vayas.

Aro amenazo y dijo que esperaría a Bella en un callejón cerca de la plaza en la que nos juntamos con Cayo…Él nunca menciono a qué hora. Así que en vez de hacer eso, sabiendo que el tipo no sabía dónde vivía yo, dejaría que Bella vaya solita con él. Claro que mi idea es llamar a la policía mientras la sigo y así ella nos delataría su paradero.

—Hum, está bien, otra no me queda.

Deje que viera un poco la televisión mientras yo me daba una ducha para refrescarme. Conociendo a esta picara chica que no es la mitad de la Bella que conocí, decidí vestirme en el baño por si me hacía alguna bromita. Cuando salí, ella se reía de un programa de comedia. Sonreí al ver lo inocente de aquella escena y añoranza que tenia de que mi mejor amiga este a mi lado. De pronto recordé de lo que ella me acuso: "¡Pues yo creía que era tu novia! Si vieras como reaccionas cada vez que hablas de ella".

Nunca me había detenido a pensar aquello. Pero estando donde estoy –en esta patética situación– todo tiene sentido, incluso estos años que han pasado que parecieron una eternidad. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, y perderla me había destrozado.

_La amo_, me repetí para mí. Una sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro…hasta que recordé quien piensa ella que es y también que no me recuerda.

—Ah, estas ahí, ven, esto es divertido —indico ella, sin verme del todo.

—Ya voy —conteste y fui a mi habitación y me senté en la cama. Estaba perdido. Perdido y enamorado ¿Fue bueno descubrirlo ahora? No lo sé.

El teléfono sonó trayéndome a la realidad.

Cuando fui al living, me congele al ver que Bella por simple reflejo tomaba el teléfono para atender…o quizá era una venganza por lo del celular.

— ¿Hola? —comenzó.

Me precipite para sacárselo y poner el auricular en mi oreja.

— _¿…una chica?_ —preguntaba la voz de mi hermana: Alice.

Me asuste.

— ¿Alice? Eh, soy yo, Edward.

Bella se me quedo mirando, divertida por la broma.

—_Edward, ¿interrumpí algo? ¡Me atendió una chica!_

—No, fue tu imaginación.

– ¡Hola Alice! —saludo ella en voz alta para que la escuchara.

— _¡Edward!_ —Me rugió Alice mientras Bella se reía a carcajadas —, _no puedo creer que no me contaras nada._

—No, no es lo que crees…es una compañera de la facu —mentí, diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza —, estamos haciendo un trabajo practico. Y es muy confianzuda, por eso se burla para que tú pienses cualquier cosa.

— _¿Seguro? _

—De veras —prometí, aliviado que lo creyera. Si Alice hubiese prestado más atención, se daría cuenta de la hora y dudaría. Parece estar pensando en otras cosas.

—_Ah ya, me hubiese parecido raro que estés con una chica…_

— ¿Por qué? —resople y puse los ojos en blanco —, no me dirás que piensas que soy gay.

Mi hermana rio y no me quedo otra que sonreír.

—_No, no gay. Pero…Bella…_ —susurro, y luego cambio el tema —, _en fin, te llame para avisarte que te mande una caja que dejaste aquí. Mañana a la mañana te llegara, creo._

— ¿Una caja que olvide? Qué raro. Gracias duende.

—_Debo cortar, Jasper me está llamando por celular ¡Adiós!_

Corto antes de que me despida, ah la loca de mi hermana.

— ¿Quién es Alice?

—Mi hermana, y gracias por ayudarme —intente fruncirle el ceño, pero debo de verme patético. Es imposible mostrarme enfadado cuando ella me sonríe tan risueña.

—Ah ya, pensé que podía ser una candidata o algo así —y se rio.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Qué eres celosa? —me burle.

Bella apago la televisión, se levantó del sillón y fue hasta mí. Una sonrisa pequeña seguía ahí.

—Pues sí. Eres un gran hombre, Edward, a pesar de todo.

Se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la boca.

* * *

_Hola hola gente!_

_Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Por suerte en mi casa no me quede de brazos cruzados y estoy entre escribir los últimos dos capítulos o algo así!_

**_Gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, un favorito o alerta._**

_**patymdn** Hola! Bueno no sé si lo que tiene Bella hacia Edward es confianza, pero que no salga corriendo es buena señal –aunque es lo que haría si pudiera? Jajaja- gracias por comentar siempre, te lo agradezco._

_**Martu Vampira** Jajaja es que Edward es muy tonto para haber pensado esa opción…por ahora chan chan! Jaja Paciencia…cada vez le falta menos a esta historia._

_Espero que más gente se anime a comentar y nos leemos la próxima, besos!_


	12. La caja

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia (:**

* * *

**Cap. 11: La caja.**

Si hace un rato pensaba en la posibilidad de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga, que ella me besara logro para confirmarlo.

Aunque fue un beso corto, un piquito, significo mucho para mí. Bella se separó, me sonrió guiñándome un ojo y se fue a la cama, dejándome con el corazón acelerado, sintiendo cosas que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera por Tanya, a quien creí querer más que a nadie.

Que equivocado estaba.

Estuve en una especie de trance, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba siendo patético, por lo que fui a mi habitación para hacer algo natural y fingir que el beso no me ha afectado, pero casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso cuando vi su blusa y su jean tirados, cuando la mire a ella estaba semi desnuda, con la ropa interior.

Me puse rojo, e intente que algo no me delatara…Bueno, soy hombre, no lo puedo negar. Observe para otro lado.

Bella se rió, escuché algo, y después me dijo:

— ¿Así estoy mejor? —no quería verla, con miedo a que este desnuda completamente, pero ella replico confirmándome: —Oh vamos, no estoy desnuda.

Tenía puesta una de mis remeras. Una negra que le quedaba grande pero la hacía ver bonita.

—Sí, mejor —murmure aliviado.

—No sabía que eras tan tímido —se burló mientras se acostaba —, supongo que tu duermes desnudo o en calzones ¿no?

—Si —confirme avergonzado —en ropa interior.

—Bueno, a mí no me molesta —repuso, guiñándome otra vez el ojo y poniéndome rojo…otra vez, también.

Ayer cuando se quedó, ella y yo nos acostamos con ropa…ayer, ayer y ayer. Parece tan distante en este momento.

—Buen intento —la felicite. Agarre algo de un cajón y fui hacia al baño para lavarme los dientes…estaba mojado, lo cual significa que Bella lo uso. Negué con la cabeza porque sabía que consecuencias consistía compartir un simple cepillo de dientes, pero lo ignoro solo por hoy. Me cambio allí, poniéndome unos pantalones que estaban tan gastados que me servían como pijama. Respire hondo y salí para ir a la cama.

Bella hizo una mueca, más que nada para evitar reírse al verme, y yo trate de ignorarla, mientras me acostaba a su lado y me tapaba.

—Buenas noches Marie —le dije, mirándola.

Su expresión cambio, me sonrió y asintió.

—Buenas noches.

El cansancio me hizo dormirme rápido.

Calor. Es con lo único que sueño, unas llamas que me rodean y amenazan con quemarme. Me despierto exaltado cuando me doy cuenta que lo que sentía que me quemaba era el sol en la cara y que sentía mucho calor porque Bella está abrazándome.

Me levanto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que ella está profundamente dormida. Me dirijo a la ventana para correr las cortinas y que el sol no la moleste. Su voz me paraliza.

—Edward —dice.

Me doy vuelta para prepararme para algo doloroso, porque cuando se cambie ella volverá a ser Marie y no Bella, y querrá irse.

Doy un respingo al notar que sigue dormida, claro, ella siempre habló en sueños, recuerdo cuando me contaba avergonzada que su madre se burlaba de ella por eso.

—Edward lo siento.

No tiene sentido que me esté pidiendo perdón, ni dormida ni despierta. Escucho atento:

—Tanya te traiciono —confiesa y se me hiela el corazón.

Esta soñando cosas del pasado, ¡Bella está soñando!

Me acerco y la zarandeo para despertarla. Ella murmura algo ininteligible y después me abre los ojos con esfuerzo.

—Hum, hola Edward, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué dijiste, que estabas soñando?

Ella me ignora y se sienta en la cama. Bosteza y estira sus huesos y después se queda con la mirada perdida. Sigue soñolienta.

—No sé de qué me hablas, no soñé nada ¿Qué hora es?

— ¡Vamos, debes recordar algo!

—Edward déjame en paz, no recuerdo nada. Iré a darme una ducha así me voy después, con permiso.

Se levanta de la cama, agarra su ropa y cuando se está encerrando en el baño me pregunta por una toalla. Le indico donde encontrarla mientras me rompo por dentro, producto de haberme ilusionado otra vez.

Voy a la cocina a preparar un desayuno. Me pongo a pensar que la he despertado estúpidamente y ahora tendré que hacer el intento de atrasar su partida.

Le preparo un café –con leche, a Bella siempre le gusto así– y hago unas tostadas con mermelada, justo cuando me siento en la silla ella aparece aseada y sonriente.

—Ponle azúcar —le indico cuando se acerca a la taza humeante luego de sentarse frente mío.

—Gracias.

A la mitad del desayuno tocan el timbre. Me levanto a ver quién es y es alguien del correo… ¡Ah! La caja de la que Alice menciono ayer por teléfono. Firmo y me la dejan en la entrada.

Bella asoma la cabeza, curiosa y mira la caja.

— ¿Qué es?

—Nada importante, algo que me he olvidado en la casa de mis padres y mi hermana tuvo la amabilidad de mandar. Vamos, terminemos de desayunar.

— ¡Uf, estoy llena! —Replica tocándose la barriga plana —, estaba rico.

—Me alegro.

—Díselo a tu cara —se burla — ¿Qué te pasa?

Me levanto y me pongo a lavar las tazas y las demás cosas para evitarla.

—Como si no lo supieras.

—Eh, en realidad aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. Muchas gracias —me dice poniéndose a mi lado y secando las cosas que voy lavando. Nos miramos y me sonríe dulcemente.

Para no hacer algo patético como llorar, aparto la mirada.

Como para fingir naturalidad voy a tomar la caja y la dejo enfrente del sillón que me siento. Sé que Bella está observándome, así que la miro de reojo, haciéndome el tonto:

— ¿Qué?

—Pues nada, adiós Edward.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Adiós —susurro.

Para que no note mi dolor, abro la caja, pero creo que es peor.

—_Bella._

Siento como sus pies indican que se da vuelta para replicar, seguramente para decir que "ella no es Bella" pero se da cuenta que no la estoy mirando, y pregunta:

— ¿Edward?

Se acerca y vuelve a preguntar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

La miro gimiendo, porque Alice me mando la caja donde tenía todos los recuerdos que tenia de mi mejor amiga. Había evitado traerla a propósito, porque se suponía que mi viaje a Seattle era para olvidarla…o para no pensar tanto en ella. Agarro una foto y "Marie" se asoma para verla conmigo.

—Edward… ¡soy yo! —dice cuando ve una foto vieja nuestra, abrazados y sonrientes.

La miro y no encuentro más que sorpresa, justo cuando estoy por decir algo, ella se desmaya.

* * *

_Hola hola gente, lamento tardar en actualizar! Ya saben, esto de no tener internet en casa apesta jaja, y vengo prácticamente una vez al mes a un cyber y a veces se me complica en actualizar._

_Gracias a la gente que aun deja reviews, favoritos y alertas._

_Me encantaría contestar los reviews pero ando apurada asi actualizo todas mis historias._

_Un besote enorme!_


	13. Llamada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía (:**

* * *

**Cap.12: Llamada.**

Luego del desmayo de Bella, la alce y coloque en el sillón, otra cosa no hice, sé que ver la foto la ha impactado y que su letargo no dudara mucho ¿Qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza al ver nuestra foto? Ella la tenía en su cuarto en Forks, fue un regalo que le hice cuando cumplió sus diecisiete, antes de desaparecer; Cuando lo hizo, un día que visite a la familia Swan, Renée me confesó que no aguantaba pasar por la habitación de ella, porque así sentía más su ausencia, pero que tampoco la dejaba en el olvido, porque estaba segura que algún día regresaría, así que siempre la mantenía limpia. La madre de mi amiga me tendió el portarretrato luego de esa explicación, y me dijo que la parecía buena idea que yo la tuviera, aunque sea hasta que apareciera. Después de eso siempre estuvo en mi mesa de luz allá en Forks.

Observaba la foto, observaba lo feliz, joven, y adorable que se veía Bella, y como me veía yo: como otra persona, una que fue feliz también. De refilón veo que ella comienza a moverse.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto, acercándome.

—Me duele la cabeza. Mucho. Necesito ir a un doctor —responde, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

No quería agobiarla, pero tampoco podía seguir aguantando las ganas de preguntarle que ha pensado ahora que debe saber que yo no he mentido. Ni siquiera sé si insistir en decirle Bella o para no fastidiarla en decirle Marie.

—Bueno…vamos.

Desde el trayecto al auto el silencio fue insoportable. Ella evitaba mirarme, pero note en sus ojos que estaba triste.

Había un hospital cerca, así que no tardamos mucho. Cuando me estoy por bajar del Volvo ella susurra:

—No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Bella comienza a llorar.

—Tengo un revuelto en mi cabeza, no aguanto más.

—Tranquila, tranquila, vamos a buscar a alguien.

Como no pensaron que era algo de urgencias, tuvimos que esperar a su turno. Ella no hablo y yo por las dudas tampoco, solo la abrace y consolé, pero para ser un tonto graduado, tenía esperanzas de vuelta. Un revuelto en su cabeza no es cualquier cosa, se le deben estar mezclando sus recuerdos de "Bella" y los de "Marie" y está confundida.

Al llamarla, con un apellido que dio ella "Vulturi" creo que era, me pidió ir sola.

Estuve esperando, aburrido. De pronto me suena el celular:

— ¿Hola?

—_Hola_ —saluda con una risita escalofriante y reconozco a Aro —._Edward Cullen, ¿no?_

No entiendo nada. Al comienzo me quedo mudo y paralizado ¿Cómo tuvo mi numero? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Él me da el tiempo necesario a propósito, para ponerme nervioso cuando comprendo que no ha estado de brazos cruzados. Me levanto y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro cuando recupero el habla:

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—_Hum, bueno, quería demostrarte que no eres el único que puede averiguar cosas, gracias a la gran memoria de mi amigo Cayo pudimos venir a Forks, como decirte…esto… a visitar a tus padres. Muy amable tu madre Esme, una persona muy dulce y bonita._

—Aléjate de ella —le gruño, pero estoy con el corazón acelerado. _No, por favor,_ pienso.

Él ríe.

—_Lamentablemente no pude conocer a nadie más, pero la charla con Esme fue muy buena, me entere que tienes una hermana…eso me interesa_ —me provoca mientras mi respiración se vuelve irregular ¡Alice no! _—, así que mientras tu juegas con algo que me pertenece, creí que sería bueno hacer lo mismo._

— ¡Bella no te pertenece! ¡Y ni te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana!

—_Hubieses hecho esto como te dije ayer, no lo hiciste: entonces sufre de las consecuencias…Ah, y debo añadir que tienes una casa muy elegante. Espero impacientemente a tu hermana._

Y corta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corro al auto para ir a Forks, para salvar a mi hermana. Llamar a casa y que nadie me atienda me pone más nervioso, por lo que intento directamente al celular de Alice...y nada. Gruño, demasiado frustrado. En el siguiente semáforo en rojo, intento llamar a mi cuñado, gracias al cielo, me atiende:

— _¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás?_

— ¡Jazz! —Casi le grito…trato de calmarme —.Bien, espero que por allá también…

—_Por supuesto_ —me confirma, lo cual es un alivio.

— ¿Esta Alice contigo? —_que diga que sí, que diga que si, por favor._

—_Claro, ahí te la paso._

Espero que me atienda mientras el semáforo cambia. Sé que no está bien conducir mientras hablas por teléfono, pero no quiero retrasar más las cosas, por suerte que no ignoro a los semáforos.

—_Hola, hola Edward._

— ¡Al! ¿Por qué rayos no me contestas el celular?

Ella suspiró.

—_Lo sabía. Estas enojado. Por eso no te atendí. A que me llamas para retarme por la caja que te envié…_

La caja. Ya me la estaba olvidando. Resople.

—Ahora eso no importa ¿Estás en casa?

—_No, en la de Jazz —_responde confusa y completamente perdida.

—Quiero saber algo ¿Fue algún desconocido a casa?

— _¡Sí!_ —Confirmo Alice para mi horror —._Un tipo que no recuerdo su nombre, pero que dijo que era un profesor tuyo de la universidad. Dijo que le habías contado de Forks y que se intereso y pues, halago de que eres un buen alumno. No recuerdo su nombre. Estuvo hablando con mamá un rato, ella fue la que me conto…_

Canalla. Mentiroso ¡Agg! Estoy demasiado furioso, así que escupo el nombre:

— ¿Aro?

—_Hum, realmente no recuerdo, si así se llama un profe tuyo seguramente si…_

—Tengo que decirte algo Alice. Necesito que se reúnan con Emmett y Rose y vayan a la casa de Renée y Charlie, hay algo que quiero decirles.

— _¿Está todo bien? _—se preocupó.

—Ya iré para allá. Y por favor llama a mamá y a papá y diles que no salgan de casa. Ese Aro es un lunático, les ha mentido.

Alice pega un grito.

— _¡Entonces no vengas! Ya hago una denuncia _—me dice mientras escucho de fondo a Jasper que pregunta que está pasando.

—Descuida, no hagas nada, nos vemos.

Tengo miedo que Aro se dé cuenta que esta la policía involucrada y haga algo ¿y si tiene alguien infiltrado en el pueblo?

Mientras voy a Forks suspiro, rindiéndome. Les diré la verdad a todos, porque no tiene caso que siga ocultándolo. Quizá ellos me puedan ayudar a recuperar a Bella. Además sus padres se lo merecen.

Bella…me quedo pensando en ella ¿Cómo estará? ¿La internaran? ¿Le harán estudios? ¿Qué pasa si sale y ve que no estoy? Dios, las preguntas me carcomen. Pero sé que está bien. El peligro está lejos. Es a donde voy yo ahora.

Tiempo después, que se me hizo una eternidad, estoy en Forks. Miro como un maniaco por todos lados, esperando encontrar a alguien desconocido, o a un auto que no se ve por estos lugares, pero nada. Cuando estaciono frente a la casa de Bella, estoy tenso. Lo que se viene ahora…es algo difícil. Muy difícil.

* * *

_Hola, hola gente! Bueno, capitulo corto…con esperanza espero poder publicar mañana a la noche supongo un cap mas, porque ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos antes de volver a estar sin internet el domingo…_

_**maya masen** Me alegra que pienses eso Gracias!_

_**patymdn** Bella sigue desconfiando…bah, no sabe que pensar la pobre!, aun así la historia se pone interesante en el capitulo Humm 15 diría yo, bueno, 16 seria para ustedes porq con esto del prologo en facfition aparece como 1 capitulo…En fin, a partir de ahí creo que la historia se pone más interesante, aun así estoy viendo si cambio algo antes de subir lo que continua después de ese (que seria unos capitulos con POV de Bella...), ya veremos…_

_**MartinaLecuona** Esa pobre Bella no sabe que pensar…He avanzado con la historia y me gusto la idea de dedicarle un capitulo o dos con sus pensamientos…pero veré si lo dejo así o lo cambio, una amiga me había recomendado hacer otra cosa y aun estoy con esa alternativa, pero ya se vera._

**_Gracias por comentar y por todo el apoyo, espero leerlas pronto! Besotes!_**


	14. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía (:**

* * *

**Cap.13: La verdad**

Cuando me bajo del coche y me acerco a la puerta no me dejan golpearla. Una Renée ansiosa me abre de antemano, diciéndome que pase. Trato de sonreírle.

—Edward, tanto tiempo —me saluda Charlie, levantándose del sillón en el que suele estar viendo algún partido en la televisión para poder darme su mano como seña de saludo.

— ¡Hermano! —grito Alice al tiempo que el padre de Bella me suelta para que ella me rodee con sus finos brazos — ¿Cómo estás?

—Hum…bien —respondí aunque no era cierto. Estaba incómodo. Emmett me miraba curioso, a su lado estaba su novia Rosalie, que me dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa, y un poco más atrás estaba Jasper que asintió con la cabeza, como dándome ánimos.

— ¿Quieres algo para tomar, Edward? ¿O para comer? —me ofrece Renée.

Niego con la cabeza mientras Alice me suelta y se va al lado de su pareja.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Edward? Alice llamo avisándonos que tenias algo que decirnos —Charlie fue directo al grano. Estaba tan ansioso como su esposa ¿Acaso sabia de que venía a hablarles?

—Sí, esto…yo…—me hallaba perdido. No sabía cómo empezar —.Resulta que el viernes a la noche salí a dar un paseo porque me sentía mal —sé que sonaba estúpido lo que decía, pero supongo que empezar desde el comienzo es buena idea. No puedo creer que hoy sea domingo. Este fin de semana mi vida había dado un giro luego de haber estado volteada por mucho tiempo…— y en un momento yo…

Me detengo sonrojándome ¿Cómo explicarles que fui a parar a un lugar lleno de prostitutas por accidente? Alice me anima:

—Vamos, dilo.

—Bueno, encontré a Bella.

No sé que me había imaginado. Creí que los chicos gritarían, mientras Renée lloraba y Charlie se pondría de otro color…la cosa es que los chicos se sorprendieron, salvo Rose que frunció el ceño como diciendo "no entiendo qué dices" Renée tenía la mano en el hombro de su esposo y allí estaba bien aferrada, como asustada y Charlie tenia la mirada perdida.

—Seattle…—murmuro y vi que pestañaba para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

Yo asentí.

—Por eso nunca la encontramos aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no vino contigo? ¿Edward estás seguro que era ella? Me parece que la has imaginado…

— ¿Crees que mentiría con algo así, Rosalie? —gruñí. Rápidamente Emmett la envolvió en un abrazo protector.

— ¿Y qué paso? —me pregunto él.

Sacudo la cabeza. Esta es la parte más difícil…pero la cuento: digo todo lo que he averiguado, como la secuestraron ese día –omitiendo que fue por mi culpa, sino eso me mataría–, que la han estado drogando, y tuve que confirmar que la usaban para prostituirse. En un momento tuve que detener mi relato porque Renée se desmayó. No es para menos. Charlie estaba furioso, indignado.

—Oh, Edward —me dice Alice con compasión, ella hasta recién estaba llorando —, me imagino el impacto que ha sido para ti.

Por primera vez, pierdo el habla y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Como tengo un nudo en la garganta, me limito a asentir con la cabeza. No tarda ni dos segundos en soltar a Jasper para poder consolarme.

—Edward sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero necesito saberlo todo. Dejare que Renée descanse y luego se lo contare yo.

Cuando la mamá de Bella despierta esta histérica. Charlie la manda a tomar calmantes y dormir, que después le dirá todo. Al comienzo se niega, pero cuando le obligo a que le tomen la presión, vemos que necesita tranquilizarse. Al no encontrar más motivos para negarse, se va a la cama.

Todos me vuelven a mirar, esperando.

—Me la cruce sin poder creérmelo. Le fui a hablar y no me reconoció. Ahora se hace llamar Marie. Según ella esta gente la ha estado ayudando… ella piensa que es huérfana.

— ¿Y Edward, el tipo que fue ayer a casa es…?

—Si —interrumpo —, Aro es quien maneja a todos.

Alice se horroriza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió como para que viniera hasta acá?

Esta es otra parte difícil de contar: como falle en todo.

—Me topé con uno de sus peones…lo siento, lo siento mucho —digo antes de que me regañen cuando les cuente la estupidez que cometí —.Mi mente se nublo y lo único que pude hacer después de sonsacarle información fue golpearlo…lo lamento.

—Ay, Edward—se lamenta Emmett, y me palmea un hombro.

—Unos tipos nos separaron y huyó. Poco después de eso me topé con Bella, así que estuve cuando Aro la llamó. Ahí entendí que Cayo fue a contarle todo, le debe de haber dicho que era peligroso, y le había mandado a ella regresar.

— ¿Y luego? —frunció el ceño Rosalie.

—De algún modo, retuve a Bella ayer. Acepto quedarse conmigo para irse hoy…Justo cuando lo estaba por hacer, abrí la caja que me enviaste —observo a mi hermana — y ella vino a curiosear. Fue un completo shock para ella verse en la foto que tenía en su habitación, que Renée me dio hace tiempo —le explico al padre —, así que se desmayó. Estaba con ella en el hospital, porque decía que sentía un revuelto en la cabeza…mientras la atendían, Aro me llamo para decirme que había estado acá y que…me amenazo que estaría esperando a mi hermana.

Jasper gruño enfurecido y envolvió a Alice en un abrazo protector.

— ¿O sea que mi hija está en un hospital en Seattle?

Asiento.

— ¿Edward y si se fue? ¡Lo más sensato habría sido contarnos todo por teléfono y cuidar de ella! —me reta Alice.

—No podía hacer eso, Al, estaba preocupado por ti. Y estas cosas no son fáciles de hablar por teléfono.

—Alice, no puedes culparlo, el chico tiene razón —interviene Charlie, que tendría que ser la última persona en esta sala que esté de acuerdo conmigo —, en fin, propongo hacer la denuncia, ir a Seattle, y buscar a mi hija rincón por rincón, no importa si me lleva años.

Veo lo decidido que esta, como cuando la buscamos aquí en Forks.

—No se preocupe, Charlie, ayer mientras…esto…Bella dormía —no iba a decirle que la noquee —, agendé su número de celular al mío —dije mostrando el aparato, y sonriendo por primera vez desde que estoy aquí.

* * *

_Holaaa, sé que es corto, pero la historia ya está escrita y no le falta mucho para terminar (:_

_**Natalie. **__ Me alegro que te guste :3 De Bella no se sabe nada, pero para el próximo capitulo ya si jaja._

_**xinislovemeXD**__ Hola nueva lectora, me alegra que te guste y comentes :D_

**_Espero leernos pronto, saludos!_**


End file.
